How to level up
Leveling Guide Note: This is just a guide. You can level any way you want. Losing Self :LS1: Kill Foxes and only Foxes. High EXP and low chance to die. :LS2: Can kill Foxes and Scamps, but stay within the village limits. :LS3: Same as above, or you can leave the village, but beware of going too far. :LS4: Scamp hunting begins. All Scamps can be hunted, but be wary of Rascals. :LS5: Same as above, but now you can kill Timid Rascals too. :LS6: Now you can hunt some Arrogant Rascals. :LS7: All Rascals can now be hunted. Beware: maybe you'll find some Bandits near. Stay back! :LS8: The Timid Female Thieves can be hunted, but avoid the Male Thieves for now. :LS9: The Timid Male and Arrogant Females are also an option now. :LS10: Arrogant Male and Wicked Female can be hunted now easily. :LS11: Thieves should be easy to kill, but beware the Wicked Male crowd. They will mob you. :LS12: Keep at Thieves. :Chi Breathing Gathering Chi :GC1: Keep at Thieves. :GC2: You can kill Small Vipers and Young Blood Wolves. :GC3: If you want, proceed to Vipers and Blood Wolves. :GC4: Time to hunt Big Vipers and Big Blood Wolves! :GC5: Keep at above, but you can kill some White Shadows Disciples and Leaders too. :GC6: Move on to White Shadows Disciples and Leaders. Alternatively, you can try Malicious Male Bandits just over the bridge in Zhengzhou. :GC7: All White Shadows Disciples and Leaders can now be killed. Malicious Male Bandits still work great. :GC8: Master of White Shadows is now open for attack. Male Bandits again. ^-^ :GC9: Go after Twinblade Ladies, Steelclub Madmen (black clans), Arrogant Bandits (both clans) or Poisonous/Venomous Iron-Clad Zombies. :GC10: Same as above. Malicious Male Bandits start becoming a little useless, but in a party of 6-8 on shared XP you can level pretty fast... these bandits should last until Chi Breathing. :GC11: Maybe you can kill Black Shadow Disciples, but expect a challenge. You could also try Female Brigands. :GC12: If you're lucky, try killing some Senior Black Shadows Disciples, or stick with the Female Brigands. :Chi Breathing Opening Chi :Guide followup: RelentIess '' : :OC1: Brigands are your best bet, Black Shadows Disciples are also around your level but are slower experience as you have to "open" them by attacking the "Passersby" first. :OC2: Stick with the Brigands or Black Shadows Disciples, whichever works best for you. :OC3: You should now try killing Leopards and Tarantulas if you know you're ready, or just stick with Brigands and Black Shadows disciples. :OC4: Now it should be time to move onto Leopards and/or Tarantulas. :OC5: Your next best bet are Tarantulas for a bit of variety but stick with the other ones mentioned above if they are working well for you. :OC6: Now from OC3 -> OC6 so far there is not much more variety available but you can kill young loepards and Leopards :OC7: You should now move onto the Red foxes. :OC8: Now you should move onto Young Little Bears. :OC9: Now onto the Little Bears. :OC10: Stick with the Little Bears. :OC11: Now you can move onto the Bears but if you're having trouble you can stick to the Wild Little Bears. :OC12: The Bears are now yours for a while as the Blind Madmen are really tough at this level. :'Chi Breathing' Revolving Chakra :RC1: Giants and Twin Brutes are nearby so you could try your hand at those if you find Bears boring, but they're tough. :RC2: Now Bears are going to be pointless unless you want to spend hours getting nowhere fast; you should move onto the Giants. :RC3: Now you can go to the Twin Brutes if you want or you can just stick with the giants if they work well for you. Also, Broken Blind Madmen are also good targets. :RC4: Time to... stick to the Giants... :RC5: Ok now you can change to Powerful Giants and Shadowfiend Earthworms. :RC6: Just stick with the named Giants and Earthworms. The Valley of Sunken Star (White Clans) or Hall of the Bloody Ghost (Black Clans) is a good location to do this! :RC7: Superior Giants are now your best bet and there is a reasonable gap so you'll have to grind these for a while, the best place to find these are at the base of CoF. Also Poisonous Blood Monks, are in a cave near Tiger Fang Fortress(Black Clans) That are worth fighting. They will be yellow to you. :RC8: You may try your hand at Lightning Disiples or Drunken Swordsmen, both tough but have around 0.08 more XP each so it's a matter of personal preference. :RC9: Unfortunately the Superior Giants are still the best for grinding, but you can try to kill Blood Monks, who now are same level as you. :RC10: Now time to move onto the Drunken Swordsmen, but keep an eye on your HP! Or the Lightning shadows Disciples are great if you're buffed. :RC11: Wasted Drunken Swordsmen or Lighting Shadows Leaders are good now so stick with them, or which ever mobs you chose to grind on. :RC12: Masters of Lightning Shadows are now good and Unconscious Drunken Swordsmen can be killed along with the others of your preferred mob. :Chi Breathing '' Raising Light :RL1: Iron Flowers are now a good mob to start off your RL levels or you could move off to the next map (Black Clans: Datong; White Clans: Jinan) and start killing Superior Lightning Shadows, but you don't get the added bonus of passes for CoF. :RL2: Frozen/Heartless Iron Flowers are good to kill and so are Superior Lightning Shadows Leaders. :RL3: Superior Lightning Shadows Masters will do for now and you could also start on the Blood Thieves Disciples. :RL4: Senior Blood Thieves and some Blood Thief Raiders might be possible depending on your class. :RL5: Stick to the Superior Blood Thieves or move onto the Raiders if you want. :RL6: Raiders and Howling Disciples and some of their Superiors are up next on the chopping block. :RL7: You can stick to the Raider, Howling Disciples and Superiors. :RL8: Again more Raiders further up the road should be in your range but you could move onto Small Brown Bears. :RL9: Ok now for a hell of a lot of bears as until RL11 you have no other decent EXP so knuckle down for some grinding! :RL10: Brown Bears, small and big depending on your class/capabilities. Alternatively, if you are a hybrid or a healer, at this level you may grind in the Cave of the Conqueror. (Warriors and nukers can start at RL12) :RL11: Ok after all those bears you'll be pretty fed up with them and unfortunately you only have a few options now... :-S Sinful and Depraved Monks or Green Toad Demons have just entered your level range so you can move onto them if you are a healer/hybrid and can deal with higher lvl mobs, not recommended if you are prone to dying or not in a party unless you are a healer. :RL12: More of the same-- you could pick from Toads or Monks but it's up to you. :Chi Breathing Five Dragons FD1-Depraved/Sinful monks FD2-FD4-Kill Depraved/Sinful/Evil monks FD5-FD6-Kill Evil monks FD7-FD9-Kill Stone skinned demons FD9-FD12-Now you will have 2 alternatives.Go to NANCHANG and kill red wolves or on JINAN kill Bloodclaws (OC-RL section has been added by ReIentIess; all pre-existing work has been done by the original author and credits to him for the first levels and last part.) Enemy name colours Full article: Monster levels When leveling up, the monsters' names change colors. These colors can be used to define who you should train on. This table will help you with this, but it should be easy enough to learn by heart. :Dark Blue....................5 or more levels under you (Easiest) Little or no experience :Light Blue....................3~4 levels under you (A little bit easy) 10% less experience :Green.........................1~2 levels under you (Somewhat easy) normal experience AND easy ;) :White..........................same level as you (No problem) Normal experience :Light Yellow................1 level over you (Easy); Normal experience :Dark Yellow.................2 levels over you (A little :In conclusion, it's always fastest in terms of leveling to keep fighting green mobs. Because orange just take longer to kill and although that 10% seems somewhat tempting, in the long run you're really only getting the same or even less experience with the time deducted from meditation, and the time it takes to break there higher defence Remember that colors affect exponentially your performance against an opponent in PvE; red mobs are not a good option if melee combat is expected. Category:Under Construction